S A C R I F I C E
by commatocche
Summary: Because his worst attitude  in the past, now someone he loved and loved him must pay that  Firstly, it's just love between bestfriend, but who knows for the next?  OK, darl. I know this's dailed summary.Dedicated for SasuNaru in Shrine. RnR please :D
1. Accident

S A C R I F I C E

Chapter 1 : Accident

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

**Genre** :Friendship, Romance, Hurt, maybe Angst  
>Warning : Shounen-ai, Bahasa gw, OOC, dan typo(s), nulis half sadar(?), , randomness,absurdness, yang ngeness-ngenes dah pokoknya. I warn you already. If you smart enough you know what should you do. Don't like don't read.. I warned you.<p>

**A/N 1**: Ini saya buat dalam rangka memeriahkan SasuNaru day 2011 in Shrine 10 ya, ini fict yang pertama kali saya berani untuk di publish. Fic ini dodol banget deh. Serius -_- Tampar saya karena saya berani menulis ini yang jelas-jelas bukan buat newbie seperti saya dan ditengah kesibukan berjalan-jalan. Tapi tidak salah bukan kalau saya ingin ikut berpartisipasi sekali saja? Okay, I hope I could satisfy you all. Thanks before.

**A/N 2**: oh ya, katanya di usahakan menyelipkan quote chara anime naruto yang berisi hint. Dan kebetulan, saya dapat_ timing_ yang tepat. Jadi nanti di cerita abal ini ada beberapa quote dan sebagai tandanya saya buat di_**bold **_and underline_**.**_

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Naruto punya saya udah saya buat level dewasa dan bergenre yaoi :p Terus saya buang Sakura :D

Rated : T (tapi chapter selanjutnya menjurus ke M deh)

**Summary**: Because his worst attitude in the past, now someone he loved and loved him must pay that ( Firstly it just love between bestfriend but who knows for the next?). Okay darl, I know it's failed summary. I admit I'm sucks at this.. Orz)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
>Read at your own risk..You've been warned<p>

_**Falling inside the black  
>falling inside<br>falling inside  
>the black..the<br>b…l..a..c..k..**_

HP hitam onyx diatas meja rumah sakit bergetar. Lelaki tampan berambut raven meraba-raba meja tersebut dengan posisi tiduran . Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke sang Prince of Shinobi yang sejak 1 minggu lalu dirawat di rumah sakit karena koma(lagi). Oh? Kalian tidak tahu kenapa? Sang Prince punya penyakit kanker otak stadium 4 sejak umur kurang lebih 7 tahun. Dia sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun dan berarti penyakit itu telah menemaninya selama10 tahun. Sudah lama bukan? For your information, 2 tahun yang lalu dia sudah meninggal diatas kertas. Beri _applause _untuk dia atas ketangguhannya bertahan atas penyakit mematikan , cukup pemberitahuaanya.

Setelah mendapatkan hp nya ia memencet asal tombol untuk mematikan suara itu. Ia memperhatikan layar hp nya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia, menemukan nama 'Naruto' sebagai layanan _speed dial. _Oh kawan kalian tidak tahu apa artinya? Naruto tengah dilanda bahaya sayang.

Secepat kilat ia mencari nama Neji Hyuuga dan memencet tombol _call__**  
><strong>_"Fucktard, you knew what happened. Give me an accurate information soon." , ucap Sasuke sarkastik.  
>"Yes prince.", jawab Neji patuh<p>

Hei, kalian pasti bingung apa hubungan Sasuke dan Neji. Just say as master and slave. Bukan. Bukan Sasuke yang meminta apalagi membayarnya. Neji lah yang memohon. Dia telah resmi menjadi _stalker_ sang Prince sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. 5 tahun yang lalu pada saat perayaan ulang tahun sang Prince, Neji turut serta menghadiri. Neji padahal seorang yang cool dan stoic. Simplenya_ Don't fuck with him_. Oh ya dia juga dipuja oleh banyak orang karena kharismanya yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Mari kita lihat. Tampang: cek , intelek : cek , Bakat: cek , harta: cek. Untuk yang terakhir itu jangan ditanya. Dia sangat kaya sayang. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Jadi semua warisan yang begitu banyak diberikan kepadanya sebagai pewaris tunggal. Sempurna bukan? Ditambah ia tengah menggandeng seorang gadis manis bernama Tenten dan Neji juga mantan prince shinobi. Wow, sehebat apakah si Sasuke itu sampai seorang Neji 'tunduk' padanya?  
>Tapi kenyataannya seorang Neji Hyuuga bisa jatuh hati pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Tidak. Tidak seperti jatuh hati biasanya. Menginginkan orang tersebut menjadi miliknya. Ingat dia sudah punya gadis yang cukup sempurna. Neji hanya merasa ingin melindungi Uchiha Sasuke selama ia hidup dengan alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.. Bagaimana dengan Tenten? Apa ia cemburu? Tidak. Dia percaya pada Neji lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh hati.<p>

Kembali pada Sasuke. Kini dia sedang mencabut paksa infusnya, melepas, dan membuangnya. Ia berlari cepat menelusuri rumah sakit meraih _black harrier_nya dan mengendarainya tak dihiraukan tangannya yang berlumur darah dan kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Mungkin, saraf sensoriknya telah rusak teman. Dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit apapun, karena dalam pikirannya hanya ada Naruto. Diperjalanan tangannya tak berhenti mengetik :Code alert 'Naruto'. Dia mengirimnya kepada anak-anak Shinobi.  
>HP Sasuke kembali berbunyi. Sekarang pertanda SMS.<br>**From : Neji Hyuuga  
><strong>

**_"Gleni Hospital"_**

Setelah membaca itu, Sasuke secepat kilat memutar mobilnya menuju Gleni Hospital. Dalam waktu 15 menit dia telah sampai disana. Menghampiri resepsionis dan menuju ruang UGD. Ternyata Naruto tengah ditangani disana. Kabarnya, tubuhnya semua babak belur. Tangan : patah , sendi : sebagian lepas , badan : remuk , mulut : robek  
>Tak ada guna Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu UGD. Dia duduk sambil memainkan HP nya menunggu teman-temannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa khawatirnya dia. Dibalik wajah stoicnya semua kegalauannya tersimpan sempurna<p>

" Hei Prince!" , sapa pria berambut ikat satu  
>Sang Prince hanya melihat dia..oh tidak hanya dia. Ternyata mereka datang langsung bersama-sama.<br>" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" , tanya gadis manis berambut biru dengan raut khawatir luar biasa dari suaranya  
>" Yang aku tahu tangannya patah, sendinya sebagian lepas, badannya remuk, dan mulutnya robek. Sekarang dia ada di UGD. Aku rasa mulutnya sedang dijahit karena sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah." , jawab Sasuke panjang lebar dengan suara datar.<br>Hening. Hanya hening yang menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, wanita berbaju putih datang menghampiri mereka  
>" Teman-teman Naruto, benar?"<br>"I-iya..", tanggap gadis berambut pink yang dikenal sebagai Haruno Sakura  
>"Bagaimana keadaannya?" , tanya Hinata<br>"Belum bisa dipastikan. Yang kami lakukan hanya menjahit mulutnya dan membersihkan lukanya. Mungkin kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada tulangnya. Tapi semua itu belum bisa dipastikan. Kami akan melakukan rontgen besok pagi untuk memastikannya. Sekarang Naruto telah dipindahkan ke ruang biasa untuk menjalankan perawatan. ", terang wanita cantik yang bernama Tsunade itu.

Dikomando oleh Sasuke mereka semua pergi ke ruangan Naruto. Hanya diam yang mengiringi langkah mereka sampai ke ruangan tersebut.  
>Naruto memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung.<br>"Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Muka kalian jelek sekali. Lecek! Wkwkwkwk Ouch AAAAKH!"  
>Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi malang sekali dia. Mulutnya sedang dilarang beraktifitas oleh 12 jahitan di mulutnya.<br>"Naruto! Tutup mulutmu. Kau dilarang banyak bicara bodoh", respon Shino cuek  
>"Na-naruto….kenapa bisa sampai begini? Apa yang terjadi hiks..hiks.."<br>"Hei..hei Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa. 1 minggu lagi juga aku sudah seperti sediakala, jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang menandakan dia baik-baik saja itu berpura-pura saja.

Langkah seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan menghentikan mereka. Ternyata Neji datang.  
>"Prince, semua ini pekerjaan 5 orang <em>itu<em>" , ucap Neji tanpa basa-basi  
>Tak perlu penjelasan lebih. 1 kalimat itu telah membungkam semua yang ada disana.<br>Oh ya kalian tidak tahu ya? Begini. Dulu, Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki berengsek, kurang ajar, laknat, bejat, dan sebutkan saja apapun sebutan buruk padanya. Menyiksa orang adalah hobinya, membunuh orang adalah kesenangannya, mencari gara-gara adalah rutinitasnya. Semua itu ia lakukan karena iseng. Tak heran banyak sekali musuhnya bahkan orang pun enggan berteman 2 tahun setelah bergabung dengan shinobi dia disadarkan(entah bagaimana caranya) dengan seorang lelaki manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ya benar sekali. Dia adalah laki-laki yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena perbuatan musuh-musuh Sasuke. Wajar bukan Sasuke punya banyak musuh? Walau dia telah bertobat dan ingin menebus kesalahannya, secara logika musuh-musuhnya tidak akan membiarkan semua itu dengan mudah. Tahun lalu kakak kelas Uchiha Sasuke yang bernama Sasori dikabarkan telah meninggal atas ulah musuh-musuhnya –mereka semua yang dendam padanya-  
>Dia terpuruk saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori adalah kakak kelasnya yang menjadi teman pertamanya disekolah. Oh well tidak heran Sasuke tidak mempunyai teman banyak, yang ia punya beribu-ribu <em>fans<em> sayang, siapa yang bisa menolak aura seorang Uchiha satu ini? Wajah, otak, bakat, dah harta semua mendekati sempurna. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang sudah berubah-walaupun masih tergolong brengsek-. Dan salahkan dia yang suka menebar _feromone_ sembarangan sehingga mau cewek ataupun cowok tergila-gila padanya. Salah satu bukti: Neji Hyuuga.

Saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sasori telah meninggal atas 'ulah'nya, butuh 72 jam 125 menit dan 555 detik untuk menghiburnya. Ditambah lagi Sasuke mendengar kabar itu sangat terlambat karena memang _lost contact_ dengan Sasori sehingga tidak dapat menghadiri upacara pemakamannya. Ucapkan terima kasih(banyak) pada sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto yang telah berhasil menghiburnya entah bagaimana caranya.  
>Dan sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto seseorang yang berhasil merubahnya sekaligus menjadi sahabat pertamanya terkulai lemas dengan tubuh hancur-hancuran akibat 'ulah' nya. Ya 'ulah'nya lagi. Jelas sekali bukan, musuh-musuhnya mencoba menyiksa Sasuke secara mental. Kejam. Tapi kawan, itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang ia lakukan dulu kepada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.<p>

Matahari telah enggan melanjutkan tugasnya. Ia lelah dan mengalihkan tugasnya kepada bulan. Bulan meminta bintang-bintang menemaninya untuk menghiasi langit di malam hari.  
>"Prince, kau kembali ke Rumah Sakit mu belum sembuh total. Hari sudah malam. Aku yang menemani Naruto. ", tawar Shikamaru<br>"Aku dan Shino juga akan menemani Shikamaru." , tambah Kiba  
>"….kalian pulang. Tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku perlu bicara berdua.", balas Sasuke sarkastik dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan disertai dengan deathglare mengerikannya<br>Tak ada yang berani melawan Uchiha Sasuke saat itu. Bahkan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi tak berkutik. Semua orang akan menjauh radius 10m melihat auranya.

JEDEERRRR! Begitulah yang sampai di telinga Naruto. Oh Tuhan bila ia disuruh memilih lebih baik dia makan kepiting (FYI: Saya buat Naruto phobia dengan kepiting) daripada harus berbicara 4 mata dengan Sasuke.  
>"Tidak sepatutnya kalian berada lebih lama lagi disini.", kata Sasuke dangan auranya yang makin lama makin hitam saja<br>Mendengar itu semuanya langsung angkat kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya sepi yang menemani Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto dan menatap Naruto tajam. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah mengutuk dirinya karena membiarkan mereka semua pergi dan menyisakan dirinya dengan si Uchiha satu itu.  
>Setengah jam lamanya Sasuke menatap Naruto, mengamati dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya mengutak-atik HP nya untuk merilekskan dirinya. Oh tidak, dia tidak hanya mengutak-atik HP nya. Dia bermain <em>facebook.<em>  
>" Ceritakan padaku" , perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba<br>Oh Tuhan demi apapun dia ingin menggetok kepala Uchiha satu itu yang membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan jantungnya. Dia sangat terkejut.  
>Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau mengulang perkataannya. Dia menatap Naruto seakan berkata<em> kubilang- ceritakan-padaku-bodoh!<br>_Naruto bergidik ngeri. Bagaimanapun tak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini.  
>"Apa?", jawab Naruto. Setelah menjawab,rasanya Naruto ingin menggigit lidahnya karena menjawab seperti itu.<br>Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan memperjelas perkataannya.  
>"Kronologis tentang 'kecelakaan' ini", jelas Sasuke dengan nada mengancam<br>"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Tidak penting" , jawab Naruto lemas  
>"…..kalau itu maumu tidak masalah. Tubuhmu sudah berbicara. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Mungkin saja kau dikeroyok habis-habisan, wajahmu hancur karena dipukuli. Lalu tanganmu. Mungkin mereka menjepit tanganmu dan dengan bodohnya kau menarik paksa. Lalu kakimu, aku yakin itu digilas, Dan untuk punggungmu, mungkin saat kau berdiri, mereka menabrakmu dari belakang."<br>Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke jelas-jelas benar. Entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Mungkin instingnya sedang berjalan dengan sangat baik. Dan sekarang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaanya. Ia sedih dan takut. Dia sedih karena melihat Sasuke depresi seperti ini. Dia takut karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali seperti _sasuke yang dulu_. Semua orang mengira kalau Sasuke akan membalas perbuatan kotor mereka. Dan untuk melakukan itu, dia perlu kembali ke dirinya yang dulu yang tidak punya hati dan perasaan..  
>"Asal kau tahu saja, kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan membalas mereka. Kau kira aku rendahan seperti mereka eh? Mengotori tanganku lagi dengan membunuh. Tidak Naru, aku bukanlah seorang pengikar janji.<br>**I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way****!**"  
>Ingin rasanya Naruto menabok Sasuke yang tanpa izin telah membaca pikirannya.<br>" Aku baru tahu kau seorang _esper_ Sas..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum "Dan..hey..the last that's my word!", teriak Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke memakai kata-katanya.  
>" Aku bukan seorang <em>esper<em>. Kau yang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca.." , ucapnya datar  
>"Hahahaha..ya..aku meminjam kata-katamu" , tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis(sekali)<br>Demi dewa ramen! Naruto pengen menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke itu. Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang idiot dan dia seenak udel menggunakan kata-kata Naruto  
>" Kau memang idiot bodoh", ejek Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Dia masih terpukul melihat Naruto babak belur seperti itu dan semua itu atas 'ulah'nya.<br>Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan galak. Kutuk tangan kirinya yang patah yang tidak dapat bergerak untuk menampar Sasuke. Niat untuk mencaci-maki sang Prince itu lenyap sudah karena ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang _oh Tuhan bantu aku_. Setelah menstabilkan emosinya Naruto berkata  
>"Biarkan ini semua ya.. Anggap saja ini hanya hari sialku. Lagipula aku memang sudah konsekuen dengan resiko berteman denganmu. …<strong>I don't care who I have to fight!<strong>**.**_**"  
><strong>_"Apa kau kira aku senang hah? Mempunyai teman, tapi teman-temanku selalu dihantui bahaya atas ulahku bodoh."  
>"Aku sudah siap dengan semua itu. Dalam persahabatan diperlukan pengorbanan, Sas" . jawab Naruto<br>Hanya hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menjawab perkataan Naruto. Hening kembali melanda mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 dan itu sudah seharusnya untuk tidur. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak merasa kantuk sedikitpun. Tapi lebih baik tidur daripada canggung semalam suntuk seperti ini.  
>"Aku ngantuk Aku tidur duluan Sas. Kau jangan lama-lama tidurnya", ucap Naruto bohong.<br>Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya memutar-mutar HP nya  
>Naruto mulai memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. Sekuat apa pun dia mencoba dia tidak bisa tidur juga. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk menutup matanya daripada menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia tidak tega kawan.<p>

"Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh mereka semua! Mereka telah menyakiti sahabatmu yang sangat berharga, Sas!", teriak Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri  
>"Tidak..tidak Sas..kalau kau melakukannya kau hanya membuat 'rantai' itu semakin panjang dan menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau kau sama kotor dan rendahnya dengan mereka. Kotor Kotor Kotor Kotor Kotor Kotor! Rendah Rendah Rendah Rendah Rendah Rendah Rendah Rendah!", balasnya pada dirinya sendiri<p>

Naruto yang memang berpura-pura tidur terkejut mendengar semua itu. Ia tak sampai hati melihat Sasuke seperti itu Dia takut..sangat takut... Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia sangat takut seperti ini. Dia takut kehilangan Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Dia tidak menginginkan Sasuke yang dulu. Hatinya menangis. Dia terluka melihat sahabat…oh koreksi ..Naruto mencintai Sasuke.  
><strong><br>'Sasuke, I always knew you were alone. In the beginning I was glad because I thought you were like me - I wanted to talk to you! But you... didn't speak. You always had everyone watching you. You could do everything and we were too different. So I decided that you would become my rival. I didn't want to lose because I was called a loser all the time. Even when we became Team 7, I still thought this way. I always tried to lie but... but the truth is... I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you. Because of that... I was glad that you wanted to fight me.  
><strong>….Ah, but now it all change! Firstly, I wanted you to be like you, but the last… I wanna you be… mine .That's why I could change you..because I've promised to myself when we met first**' **Batin Naruto. Dia tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu saat ia mengagumi Sasuke dan ingin melampauinya, namun sekarang kekaguman itu sudah berubah jadi cinta. Cinta sebelah tangan..ah tidak..itu belum tentu. Naruto belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dia takut merusak persahabatan mereka.

"…ARRGGHH! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh mereka semua! Mereka telah menyakiti sahabatmu yang sangat berharga, Sas! Mereka semua pantas akan itu!", teriak Sasuke frustasi. Emosinya semakin meledak-ledak.  
>"Tidak..tidak Sas..kalau kau melakukannya kau hanya membuat 'rantai' itu semakin panjang. Panjang panjang panjang panjang panjang panjang panjang dan menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau kau sama kotor dan rendahnya dengan mereka. Kau akan mengecewakan Naruto Sas! Mengecewakan mengecewakan mengecewakan mengecewakan ",balasnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri<br>Kali ini dia melempar HP nya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya merah penuh amarah. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus dendam. Dia bimbang sayang. B i m b a n g. Catat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sepanjang malam yang ia lakukan hanyalah itu. Dia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Melempar Hp dan laptopnya,berteriak frustasi, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan sepanjang malam yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah mendengar Sasuke. Menahan airmatanya, dan menahan sesak di dada.  
>Semua itu melelahkan sayang. Pergumulan dengan hati jauh lebih melelahkan daripada kau melakukan aktivitas fisik.<p>

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00, pemuda tampan yag dikenal sebagai Sasuke itu menyudahkan aktivitasnya dan meminum susu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah itu tanpa sadar, Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya cukup lama. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apakah dia menangis atau tidak. Setelah itu Sasuke merapatkan kursinya ke tempat tidur Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto. Naruto terkejut tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah tertidur Naruto mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak patah. Dia tersenyum miris lalu mencium rambut raven itu dan tidak melepaskannya . Itu membuat perasaan Naruto nyaman dan kantuk melandanya. Tidak perlu menunggu 5 menit hingga akhirnya Naruto tertidur.

.

TBC

.

Maafkan aku Sas yang telah membuatmu dengan tidak elitnya mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Sejak 7 tahun pula Orz.  
>Komen tentunya saya hargai dan untuk flame aku rasa kalian ingin ku lempar ke neraka kalau mengirimnya. Tapi kalau flamenya 'bermanfaat' saya terima kok. Tapi kalau flame tentang pairing atau apapun yang telah saya warningkan GTFO aja deh -_-<br>Oh ya saya akui saya abal dalam ngetik, maafkan atas semua typo. Dan juga tentunya ini abal ya kan? Saya tahu..sangat tahu…dan saya minta maaf deh. Saya jarang minta maaf loh #eh  
>Hahahahaha oke, akhir kata terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca. Bila berminat tolong tonggalkan review. Setidaknya dengan review, saya akan tahu ini pantas dilanjut apa tidak. Thanks.<p>

.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu


	2. Better Condition

A/N: Okay, ini chapter saya gak tahu jadi gimana. Udah lah.. yang minat ya baca, kala kaga yaudah. Ngebut juga.. jadi typo maklumin ya.. Enjoy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2 : Better condition

Matahari telah meninggi. Pertanda hari mulai siang. Tampak pemuda berambut raven keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata dia baru saja mandi. Membersihkan tubuh serta menyegarkan pikirannya.  
>"Oh sudah bangun dobe?", sapa Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya<br>"Uh, sudah mulai siang ternyata" , jawab Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya  
>"Ckckck dasar kebo." , ejek Sasuke sambil mengusek-usek rambut pirang Naruto<br>"Ah~ Prince teme! Rambutku jadi berantakan brengsek" ,balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya  
>"Kau jelek seka-"<br>"Selamat pagi. Sarapannya untuk saudara Naruto" , kata seorang suster rumah sakit itu yang tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Sasuke.  
>"Terima kasih sus!", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum<br>"Dihabiskan ya.. semoga cepat sembuh. Saya keluar dulu" , pamit sang suster sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke menyambar makanan Naruto, membuka plastiknya, dan memegang piringnya. Kini dia duduk disamping Naruto. Menyendokkan bubur dan menyuapi Naruto.  
>Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat semua itu. Ingat kawan, Sasuke adalah Prince. Prince of Shinobi. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal semenye-menye itu.<br>"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Cepat buka mulutmu dan telan ini."  
>Mau tak mau Naruto disadarkan dari lamunannya. Oh ya itu lebih dari cukup. Menyuapi seseorang itu tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya oleh sang Prince kita ini. Naruto patut mensyukuri itu.<br>Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto membuka mulutnya.  
>"Hn. Lama" , kesal Sasuke sambil menyuapi oh ralat menjejeli Naruto.<br>"Aw! Ittai ne~" , protes Naruto  
>Rasa-rasanya Naruto menyesal telah bersyukur tadi. Sasuke bukanlah menyuapinya tapi menjejelinya. Oh Prince, tak ibakah kau melihat mulut Naru yang mempunyai 12 jahitan dan semua itu masih basah?<br>Oh tentu tidak. Ingat kawan, Sasuke adalah Prince. Catat itu.  
>"Manja sekali kau" , ledek Sasuke<br>"Brengsek! Apa kau tidak punya mata hah? Mulutku penuh jahitan! Dan jahitan itu belum kering!" , amuk Naruto  
>"Sssh, kau pikir dirimu siapa eh? Tutup mulutmu dan makan ini. Patutnya kau bersyukur aku mau me-nyu-a-pi mu bodoh" , jawab sang Prince tega<br>Tak pernah ada yang berani melawan _direct order_ dari si Prince satu ini, termasuk Naruto. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menelan makanan itu sambil meringis pelan. Wajah Naruto pun dihiasi dengan penuh lipatan. Tentu saja, dia sangat kesal.

Usai 'menyuapi' Naruto, Sasuke menyingkirkan piring kotor itu lalu duduk diam di sofa. Dia mengambil Koran dan membacanya. Oh salah, dia tidak membacanya sama sekali. Dia malah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto atas 'ulah' nya.  
>Sunyi pun kembali menyapa mereka. Naruto tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia meraih remote tv dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak patah dan menyalakan tv . Hanya dia yang tahu dia benar-benar menontonnya atau tidak. 5 menit kemudian dia beralih ke HP nya. Dia menuju ke menu Gallery lalu images dan membuka banyak folder dan sampailah dia pada sebuah foto. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mengelus gambar itu, dia tersenyum, dan matanya menjadi panas. Dia buru-buru berbalik memunggungi Sasuke alih-alih agar sang Prince tidak melihat kalau Naruto menangis. Memang kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang tengah dilihatnya? Oh, ternyata dia sedang melihat foto Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Foto itu dia ambil saat Sasuke sedang tidur. Hahahaha ketahuan ya begitu maniaknya Naruto dengan si Prince satu itu. Naruto sangat ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum kembali. Tidak depresi seperti ini. Hatinya sakit teman.<p>

" Kenapa kau memunggungiku? Apa yang sakit?" , kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofanya.  
>Secepat mungkin dia menyeka airmatanya dan merilekskan dirinya, mencoba hatinya untuk tenang<br>"Ah tidak apa. Badanku pegel saja" , bohong Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar  
>"Hn."<br>Sebenarnya sang prince tahu Naruto baru saja menangis, tapi dia membiarkannya. Dia tidak suka mengusik _privacy_ orang lain.

"Siang..maaf mengganggu. Saudara Naruto saatnya _rontgen_", ucap sang Dokter yang melangkah mendekati Naruto  
>Sasuke yang mendengarnya, menyingkirkan korannya dan membantu Naruto turun ke kursi rodanya.<br>"hah~ rontgen ya..membosankan. Prince, aku permisi dulu ya. Kau jangan nakal", izin Naruto sambil berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja  
>"Hn"<br>"Saya permisi dulu",kata sang Dokter  
>Naruto dan sang Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sang susuter yang mendorong kursi roda Naruto.<p>

Hening kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam di ruangan. Duduk diam, menyesap kopinya dan sering kali menghela nafas. Di balik wajah _stoic_ nya tak ada yang tahu kalau dia kini hampir menangis, tak sanggup menerima semua ini. Dia tak pernah tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Dia hanya punya sedikit teman-teman dan mereka satu persatu telah menjadi incaran 'mereka'.Kalau waktu bisa diputar, dia lebih baik tak pernah dilahirkan, sehingga tidak ada orang yang tersakiti atas ulahnya.  
><em><strong>…God, help….me<strong>_, batin Sasuke  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Selang 3 jam, pria manis berambut pirang itu kembali ke ruangannya dengan ditemani sang suster. Dia tampak malas-malasan  
>"Kau tahu, rasanya membosankan sekali prince" , keluh Naruto<br>Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan karena dokter ingin berbicara kepadanya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Kau bisa lihat ini. Serpihan tulangnya mengenai _nerve_ nya dan itu sama sekali bukan kabar baik. Kelumpuhan 90% bisa akan terjadi. Kalau ku sarankan, sebaiknya dia ditangani keluar negeri saja, Jerman sepertinya salah satu yang cocok.  
>"Hn" , respon Sasuke sambil mengamati fragmen-fragmen yang dihasilkan dari gelombang elektromagnetik itu.<br>"Lalu, luka pada wajahnya kau bisa lihat sendiri itu bukan luka biasa. Robekannya terlalu besar dan dalam. Pengobatan biasa tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula. Operasi plastik di Korea itu cukup maksimal." , terang sang Dokter  
>"Kapan dia bisa menjalankan semua itu?"<br>"Minggu depan. Sampai menunggu lukanya semua kering dan sedikit membaik"  
>"Baik. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi , Dok?"<br>"Tidak. Terimakasih atas waktunya" , jawab sang dokter ramah sambil tersenyum.  
>"Saya permisi" , ujar Sasuke sopan sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia mampir sebentar ke <em>cafeteria<em> untuk memikirkan hal itu sambil menyesap secangkir kopi.. Hanya kemungkinan kecil Naruto akan menyetujuinya. Anak itu sangat keras kepala, dia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.  
>"sigh" , gumam Sasuke<p>

Usai menghabiskan kopinya, Sasuke menuju ke elevator dan kembali ke ruangan Naruto berada. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi yang ada di samping pria manis itu.  
>"Prince, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dokter tadi?" , tanya Naruto penasaran<br>Tak ada jawaban  
>"Sesuatu yang buruk?" , tambah Naruto<br>"Pengobatan harus ke luar negeri" . sahutnya  
>"APA? Ah aku tidak mau!" , protes Naruto<br>Sasuke hanya diam. Dia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya  
>" Kau tahu, aku patut bertanggung jawab bodoh."<br>"Apa? Kau kira ini salahmu hah? Tidak salahmu sama sekali. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh menjaga diri" , bela Naruto  
>"Apa kau kira aku senang dengan perbuatanmu eh? Apa kau kira aku bisa diam melihatmu hancur-hancuran seperti ini?...<strong>Just shut up for once... What the heck to you know about it? It's not like you ever had a 'family' in the first place. You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh? I'm suffering now because I<strong>_**had**_**those 't i e s'. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?**"  
>" …..then…<strong><span>After all that talk about your destiny, you don't really believe in it, do you?<span>" **, ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek  
>"….tell you the truth, I never believe in fucking destiny. But, I'm being tied on that for God sake!"<br>"….berulang kali ku katakan kalau aku siap menerima resiko berteman denganmu, peduli setan dengan apapun yang 'mengikat'mu"  
>"Dan kau pikir aku senang ?Bagaimana kalau posisinya dibalik?" , timpal Sasuke<br>Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa  
>"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana terpuruknya aku saat tahu Sasori meninggal karena 'ulah'ku"<br>"Itu bukan ulahmu Sa-"  
>"Padahal dia hanya kakak kelasku sewaktu SMP selama 2 tahun. Setelah lulus kami hilang kontak dan tidak ada berhubungan lagi sampai akhirnya dia meninggal. Tak bisakah kau bayangkan, orang yang tidak ada di samping ku kayak Sasori saja bisa buat aku sampai nyaris hancur gara-gara dia meninggal.<br>Apalagi tak sanggup membayangkan kalau kau sampai seperti Sasori. Apa kau kira aku tak sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Sahabat pertamaku yang telah mengubahku. Yang telah menemaniku selama 5 tahun. Nyaris setiap hari ketemu. Ada waktu aku koma, orang yang pertama ku lihat saat aku bangun dari koma. Dan menurutmu aku senang heh sama sikapmu yang siap terima konsekuensi jadi sahabatku? Asal kau tahu saja,sifatmu hanya bisa membuatku menghindar darimu bodoh. Aku sakit, tapi sialnya tak pernah cukup sakit buatmu"

Sasuke cukup terkejut atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Ia tak sangka ia lepas kendali seperti ini. Mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya terang-terangan pada Naruto. Tapi dia tidak menyesal, ia merasa lega sekarang. Tanpa disadari dia tersenyum. Dia puas melontarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya  
>Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia terlarut dalam suasana. Ia mengembalikan ekspresinya kembali datar dan bertingkah laku seperti biasa.<br>Sementara Naruto, dia terperangah hingga sekarang. Tak percaya atas apa yang baru dia dengar, apalagi mendengar sang prince berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Jadi kumohon menurutlah sekali saja..Jalani saja pengobatan diluar negeri. Itu akan sangat membantuku menebus kesalahanku" , tambah Sasuke  
>Naruto tetap saja masih diam, dia tetap terperangah sambil memandang Sasuke<br>"Bagaimana?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangannya  
>'Hoi" , hentaknya pada Naruto<br>Mau tak mau Naruto sadar lagi ke dunianya, dia mengerjapkan mata lalu nyengir  
>"Hehehe..gomenasai~" , ucap pria manis itu<p>

'Hahahahaha Sasuke, kau tahu kenapa aku menolak ajakan itu? Sama sekali bukan karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmua. Mungkin itu juga. Tapi alasan terutama karena aku takut kalau aku sampai 'lepas kendali' ke luar negeri hanya berdua denganmu. Itu bukan ide yang baik kawan hahah.' Batin Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" , tanya Sasuke antusias  
>"Sejak kapan ada yang menolak <em>direct order<em> mu prince?" , timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum

Setidaknya suasana membaik. Sasuke terlihat lega sekarang. Seakan-akan bebannya telah hilang. Dan Naruto sangat senang melihat semua itu

'Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. _It's so freaking cheesy, dude. But I'm satisfied now._' Batin Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya seperti sangat sopan dan memohon. Mengatakan semua apa yang terganjal dihatinya. Entah kenapa di depan Naruto semua itu terlihat lebih mudah. Dia bisa hilang kendali seperti itu.

"Aissshhhhh….Aku mau pipis! Kebelet!" , celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat pria berambut raven itu tersadar dari lamunannya  
>"Sigh" , gumam Sasuke<p>

Dia bangkit berdiri, dan mengambil pispot.  
>"Jangan pakai pispot prince. Aku tidak suka." , tukas Naruto<br>"Kau sebaiknya sadar. Kakimu sedang tidak berfungsi sekarang. Tanganmu juga"  
>"Gamau!"<br>"…..sini. Aku bantu kau ke kamar mandi" , tawar Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawakan tongkat penyangga"  
>"AW! AW! Pelan-pelan kek! Sakit!", erang Naruto cerewet<br>"Sssshhh…"  
>"Adaaaaawww! Sakiiiiiiiiiittt…."<br>Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus menuntun Naruto sampai ke kamar mandi. Membantunya menggunakan tongkatnya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi ketololan pun dimulai.  
>"Sudah cepat selesaikan" , perintah sang Prince<br>"…err….."  
>"Kenapa?"<br>"Err…aku tidak bisa buka celanaku sendiri. Tanganku kan tidak bisa digerakkan" , ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merah.  
>Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan keabnormalan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan itu. Dia menurunkan celana Naruto beserta celana dalamnya.<br>" Pfft, prince kok kayak nafsuan sih"  
>Naruto sebisa mungkin menjaga sikapnya. Dia berusaha menggoda Sasuke agar tidak salah tingkah<br>"….ngggg" , gumam Naruto  
>"Apa lagi?"<br>"Anu…. Aku juga tidak bisa pegang 'itu' ku"

Diam

"Haiiiiiiiissssssshh! Aduuuhhh kebelet nih! Gimanaa aaahhhh" . sentak Naruto yang sudah mati-matian menahan pipisnya  
>" ckckckckck"<br>Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang segera memegang 'itu' Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Naruto yang menyadari kembarannya dipegang bergidik tak karuan. Tapi panggilan alam yang telah tak sabar menunggu itu, membuatnya tak punya malu.

SSSRRRR!  
>Air seni Naruto keluar dengan lancar dan tanpa disengaja mengenai tangan sang Prince<br>"…" Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke meremas kepunyaan Naruto  
>"Aaaah~ Gyaaaaa! Mesum!" , teriak Naruto yang kaget akan perlakuan sang Prince"<br>"..lagian udah dibantuin malah pipisin pula ckckckck.. Dikasi hati minta jantung" , balas Sasuke sambil mengusek-usekkan tangannya ke rambut pirang Naruto. Dia meninggalkan Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa dosa  
>"….AAA!Brengsek.. Baka Prince…wooii rambutku " , berontak Naruto sambil teriak-teriak tidak jelas<br>"Pffft, you smell like a toilet Naruto" , sahut Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya  
>"….set dah…brengsek. …apa dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sigh…kan benar" , gumam Naruto sambil melihat kepunyaannya yang kini mulai menegang. ….Demi Tuhan, tangannya lagi patah begini bagaimana bisa masturbasi.<br>"nggghh….ng..aaahh.. Saa…" , desah Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya  
>Sasuke yang merasa telah memberi waktu cukup untuk Naruto menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya menyusul Naruto ke kamar mandi<br>"aaahh..nnnhhh Sa….su….ke"  
>Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto kini cengo dengan pemandangan dihadapannya<p>

1 menit

2 menit

"Sasss….aaahh….." , erang Naruto erotis sambil menikmati permainannya sendiri. Matanya masih menutup dan wajahnya sedikit bercucuran keringat.  
>"Sasss..sukee! Aaaaa!" , teriaknya sepelan mungkin(agar tidak ketahuan) sambil membersihkan cairan putih kental yang sekarang telah melumuri kejantanannya.<br>"…aku baru tahu namaku serendah itu. Kau sebut saat kau _cum_, ckckckck" , tukas Sasuke meremehkan  
>Demi apapun di dunia ini, Naruto hampir terjengkal mendengar semua ini. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai masturbasi di depan pria yang dia sayangi. Ya Tuhan, kau jahat sekali<br>" hehehehe..err…ngg..namamu saja sih yang terpintas dipikiranku" , ucap Naruto ngasal sambil salah tingkah  
>"..pff..homo" ,respon Sasuke sambil ketawa pelan<br>Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan Naruto. Menyiram, menyabuni hingga bersih  
>" Kata dokter kau tidak boleh berlama-lama kena air. Lukamu itu bodoh, perhatikan"<br>Sasuke mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan Naruto. Menuntun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya diam. Wajahnya sangat merah dan dia salah tingkah sedari tadi.  
>Kini Sasuke meraih PSP nya dan asyik bermain disamping Naruto. Sementara Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri dan menstabilkan emosinya<p>

" kau suka samaku ya?" , tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang tak beralih sedikit pun dari layar PSP nya  
>Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dia diam sebentar, mengedipkan matanya, lalu berteriak keras-keras(mulutnya tentu saja sudah membaik)<br>"woi….kesambet apa prince? PD sekali kau wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw"  
>"…suka bilang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu"<p>

Pria yang dikenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Diluar sana banyak sekali perempuan maupun lelaki yang tergila-gila padanya. Demi apapun dia sampai stress menghadapi semua itu. Sewaktu dia dirawat dirumah sakit, ada pasien diruangan sebelahnya yang mencuri celana dalamnya entah bagaimana caranya. Sewaktu SMP ada adik kelasnya yang tidak melanjutkan ke SMA karena sang prince itu melanjutkan SMA dengan _homeschooling_dan cewek itu menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk mencari-cari informasi tentang Sasuke hingga sekarang. Oh iya, cewek itu juga mempunyai 6 tato dan semua itu bertuliskan nama Sasuke. Lalu, sewaktu dia dipaksa ayahnya untuk ikut bermain golf dengan rekan ayahnya, saat sedang sedikit nungging untuk memukul bola golf, dengan sengaja rekan ayahnya meremas pantat sang Prince. Dan masih banyak lainnya.

"kau suka kan?" , tanya Sasuke sekali lagi sambil meletakkan PSP nya di meja disampingnya  
>" iya" , reflek pria berambut pirang itu<br>Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Naruto untuk berbicara jujur. Refleknya sedang sangat tidak bersahabat sekarang. Rahasia yang selama ini telah ia pendam selama 5 tahun itu terbongkar sudah. Percuma dia menyimpannya selama itu. Tapi ya sudah, sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi

"oh" , jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh tanpa ekspresi

Mampus..responnya cuma itu? Ckckckckckckck kejam sekali. Batin Naruto teriak.  
>"Ya tuhan mirisnya diriku wkwkwkwkwkw" , bisik Naruto sangat pelan pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Hoi aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya" , kata Sasuke santai sambil beranjak menuju sofa  
>"ah iya" , jawab Naruto gugup<p>

Sementara Sasuke tidur, Naruto menyalakan tv dan menonton animal planet untuk sekiranya mengalihkan pikirannya. Tak ada sejarahnya anak shinobi bermiris ria apalagi menggalau ria karena perasaan. Di layar lebar itu tampak seekor hiu sedang menyerang Naruto. Film itu cukup memicu _adrenalin rush_hingga Naruto bisa mengalihkan pikirannya atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Baru 15 menit Naruto menonton dan tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun

!

Begitulah kira-kira keadaannya. Sasuke bangun tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia mimpi buruk. Naruto yang menyadari itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke Prince  
>"..Ng..Kenapa kau? Heboh gitu bangunnya. Tidak seperti biasanya" , tanya Naruto bingung<br>"…..sial…mimpi aneh…sekali…set dah" , tukas Sasuke  
>"He? Wkwkwkwkwkwkw anak aneh.. baru tidur 15 menit aja udah mimpi wkwkwkwkwkwkw"<br>Sasuke yang mendengarnya menatap tajam ke Naruto lalu melempar bantal sofa kepada pria manis itu.  
>"wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw!" Naruto yang dilempar malah tertawa. Semakin laknat pula.<br>"Ngepet"  
>"Hee…kau yang ngepet…kau yang babi prince…Wkwkwkwkwkwkw.. ….eh anyway, mimpi apaan emang?" , tanya Naruto penasaran. ": Jangan-jangan mimpi basah ya? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkw"<br>"…setan… kepiting idiot. Kau pikir aku sepertimu? Mesum, brengsek, homo." ,balas Sasuke  
>" .set..waw….waw… prince santai ngatainnya lah" , protes Naruto yang merasa dirinya sudah ditelanjangi habis-hiabisan.<br>"Hn" , gumam Sasuke dengan tampang belagu banget  
>"..udah deh..sana tidur lagi Prince" , saran Naruto sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya menonton tv<p>

_**Je ne comprend pas…francais**_

Tiba-tiba lagu Jack Dickson teralun lembut dari TV sebagai lagu selingan dari acara animal planet itu.  
>"Widiiihh, lagunya pakai bahasa apaan nih? Prancis ya? Je ne comprend pas..francais artinya aku tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis kan? Wkwkwkwkwwkwk satu-satunya kalimat yang aku ingat artinya nih dalam bahasa Prancis. Paling efektif..jadi kalau ketemu sama orang monyong-monyong(well, orang Prancis kebanyakan monyong ya kan? ditimpuk) tinggal bilang Je ne comprend pas deh wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw"  
>"…ckckckckck idiot dasar" , sela Sasuke<br>"Prince..prince artiin lagunya dong." , pinta Naruto  
>"..tadi gak dengerin. …..judulnya apaan?<br>"Belle..yang nyanyi Jack Dickson" , jawab Naruto  
>Sasuke langsung menyambar laptopnya dan men<em>searching <em>lagu tersebut. Sekitar 2 menit dia mendapatkannya dan sekarang sedang men_download_nya. Sementara itu Naruto melanjutkan tontonannya.  
>"wissshh..serem..hiu nya wow" , gumam Naruto sambil melihat lekat-lekat film itu.<br>Usai meyelesaikan unduhannya Sasuke menyetel lagu tersebut  
>"Yang ini bukan lagunya?" , tanya Sasuke<br>"iyaaa Prince..yang ini…", jawab Naruto girang sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut  
>Sasuke asik mendengarkan lagunya sambil ikut melafalkan liriknya pelan-pelan<br>"…bella…che fa…" , nyanyi Sasuke  
>" …..heh..bahasa apaan tuh Prince?"celetuk Naruto<br>' Sassshh..diam dulu"  
>"….But..belle..Je ne comprend pas…francais..So you have to speak to me some other way" , sambung Sasuke<br>"wiiiiisssss, cadaaassss… artinya apaan Prince?" , tanya Naruto berisik  
>"…diem dulu kau gendut..ini kelewatan bagian depannya gara-gara kau berisik idiot!" , geram Sasuke<br>"Jleb! Aku gendut? Demi Tuhan, ideal gini!" , protes Naruto

Sasuke mem_pause_ kan lagu tersebut lalu berkata  
>'"Ideal eh? Gak sadar apa… kerjaan mu disini cuma makan tidur..Kemarin timbang beda kan? Naik 1 kg. Ckckckckckck gendut" , terang Sasuke sambil senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya<br>"Astaga! Baru 1 kg juga… gak gendut lah. Dari 65 ke 66 Cuma 1 prince… aku kan tinggi 180cm noh..sigh..payah deh punya Prince ceking" , ujar Naruto  
>"…kau bilang apa? "<br>"Eh..enggak..heheh..lanjutin prince..lanjutin…." , cengir Naruto  
>Sebelum melanjutkan lagu tersebut sang onyx sempat memandang Naruto tajam. Ya, deathglare. Pelanggaran bagi orang lain mengatakannya ceking. (Emang ceking woy! Tinggi 185 berat 55 wkwkwkwkwkwk)<p>

"Oi..lienda.. Bella cha fa.. Bonita..bonita que ta.. But belle..Je ne comprend pas…francais..So you have to speak to me some other way"

Suara Sasuke mengalun cukup lembut dan merdu. Dia mengulang lagu itu 2 kali lalu mengambil gitarnya yang terletak disamping sofa. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menarik kursi disamping Naruto lalu duduk disamping pria manis itu.  
>Nada-nada halus nan nyaring mengalir dari bibir pemuda tampan itu bak air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Jari-jari lentiknya memetik dawai gitar dengan sempurna. Dia memainkan melodinya.<br>"wow..Prince…emang jago ya..baru dengar aja udah bisa mainin pakai gitar gini" , decak Naruto kagum  
>"Oi lienda..Bella .. Bonita..bomita que ta…But Belle..Je ne comprend pas ..francais. So you have to speak to me some other way.." . Sasuke menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil memainkan melodi gitarnya. Semuanya terasa benar. Suara maupun melodinya. Dan juga tanpa ia sadari ia melakukannya dengan senyuman manis terpampang diwajahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Ia terkesima dengan sang prince satu itu. Auranya tenang, kharismanya lembut, suaranya merdu, gerakan tangannya sempurna. Yang jelas semua terasa benar.<p>

"Waw….keren! Artinya apaan prince? " , tukas Naruto dengan mata berbinar  
>Masih sambil memainkan gitarnya ia bernyanyi kembali sambil menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.<br>"Oi..lienda..bella che fa….. " , lantun Sasuke lembut "Ini bahasa Itali, artinya,,Hey beautiful..beautiful. what's up"  
>"Hooo..terus?"<br>"Bonita..bonita que ta…. Ini bahasa..hn..Spanyol Artinya sama.. Beautiful..beautiful.. what's up?"  
>"But Belle..Je ne comprend pas..francais..yang tadi kau sebutkan, but beautiful I can't understand france"<br>"So, you have to speak to me some other way"  
>Sasuke menjelaskan arti lagu itu kepada Naruto sambil tetap memainkan melodinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik dengan lagu ini. Lagunya yang tenang dan sederhana membuat hatinya damai…apalagi…bersama Naruto..?<p>

"Wow..Prince..lagi prince..lagi!" Naruto yang mendengarnya cukup terpukau dengan permainan Sasuke. Dia ingin mendengarkan lagu itu. Sasuke yang memang suka dengan lagu itu dengan senyum manis memainkan lagu itu kembali. Terlalu mahir memainkan gitar. Dia tanpa ragu menambahkan beberapa improvisasi di lagu tersebut. Merasa menghasilkan nada yang lebih sempurna membuatnya bangga dan nyengir tidak jelas. Dia memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"…..k-k-keren! Makin mantap aja..lagi..lagi Prince" , sambar Naruto cepat sebelum sang Prince meletakkan gitarnya  
>"…..buset..suka eh sama lagu ini?" , tanya Sasuke dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya<br>"Iya! Bagus..keren..simpel..apalagi di improvisasi gitu…lagi!" , pinta Naruto tak sabaran  
>"..pfft, dasar bocah" , tukas Sasuke<p>

"But..belle..Je ne comprend pas..francais. So you have to speak to me some other way" , ujar Sasuke, Di menyanyikan lirik terakhirnya saja lalu senyum simpul dan meletakkan gitar tak jauh dari tempatnya  
>"…." Naruto hanya diam. Dia merasa tersindir akan ucapan Sasuke. Atas bait terakhir yang Sasuke nyanyikan(untuknya)<br>'Heh, aku merasa kalau kau menyindirku. Seolah kau berkata : ..aku tidak mengerti caramu menunjukkan sayang kepadaku..Pakai cara yang lain kek idiot' Batin Naruto. Berbisik dengan batinnya sendiri membuatnya tertawa geli.

"..hoi…bengong lagi..udahan ah..bosan" Perkataan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto kembali  
>"Ah, lagi dong Prince…manis lagunya" , ucap Naruto dengan wajah <em>oh so cute<em> saat mengatakan kata manis tadi  
>"Hn, dengarin dari laptop aja bodoh" , balas Sasuke sambil menyetel lagunya<br>"Bhuuuuu~~ Gak seru~" , protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya sedikit  
>"Peduli setan"<br>"Pellllliiiiiitttttt!"  
>"….diam kau gendut"<br>JLLLEEEBB!  
>"wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw" ejek Sasuke<br>"ah setan kau pantat ayam! Aku gak gendut brengsek!"  
>"bodo..gendut"<br>" habis kau ceker!"  
>"gendut"<br>"monyong"  
>"gembrot"<br>"kampret"  
>"gembul"<br>"…sasuke brengsek! Apa sampai segitunya hah?" , teriak Naruto yang sedikit naik pitam  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"<br>"…." Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang(galak) sang Prince  
>"hee..apaan..wajah idiot gitu..malah lucu usuratonkachi"<br>"….brengsek"  
>"wkwkwkkwkwkwkkwkwkwk"<p>

"…."  
>"Ng..apa? Kenapa mendadak diam?" , tanya Naruto<br>Yang ditanya malah berjalan mendekat ke Naruto lalu menoel pipi Naruto  
>"Tembem" , ucapnya sambil nyengir seperti anak kecil<br>"…gak tembem…woi" , protes Naruto sambil meratapi tangan dan kakinya yang tidak berfungsi. Tentu saja dia ingin mengahajar pria pantat ayam itu " Udah sana tidur aja! Rese!' , tambah Naruto sambil melempar bantal kea rah Sasuke. Tapi sayang sampai setengahnya saja tidak. Oh malangnya tangan Naruto  
>"wkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwk hahhahah" Sasuke terus saja tertawa. Dia tampak sangat bahagia menertawai Naruto seperti itu.<br>Sasuke bukannya kembali ke sofanya dia malah berjalan ke arah Naruto dan naik ke atas tempat tidur pria berambut pirang itu.  
>"…eits..apa-apaan ini, Tempat tidur anda di sofa..tuh bantal udah kelempar ke sofa" , ucap Naruto sedikit kalap karena sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat<br>"Aku tidur disini.. Sapi hamil lebih empuk sih daripada bantal sofa" , jawabnya sambil nyengir(menggoda)

Double JLEB!  
>"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkw", tawa Sasuke membahana kembali. Lalu tanpa dosa dia meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto<br>'Demi Tuhan..setan normal pun sadar si prince satu itu menggoda banget sekarang' Batin Naruto gusar. Dia takut kalau dia lepas kendali. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur atas tangan dan kakinya yang sedang tidak bisa digunakan sekarang.  
>"hmmm..awas ya sampe berileran" , tukas Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek<br>"…kau pikir aku Shikamaru eh?"  
>"wkwkwkwkwk lucu deh kalau kau jadi Shikamaru hahahahahahaha" Giliran Naruto sekarang yang tertawa<br>"Udah ah, jaangan berisik..aku bilang aku mau tidur" , sela Sasuke  
>"iya iya.." , jawab Naruto<p>

Naruto kembali meraih remote tv nya dan menonton kembali animal planetnya yang terabaikan sedari tadi. Tidak sampai 5 menit dia sudah mematikan tv dan kini dia memandangi Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa fokus kawan dengan Sasuke yang tidur dibahunya saat itu. Sasuke tidur dengan tampang tidak berdosa dan polos. Auranya juga tidak hitam, tidak ada tanduk maupun ekor iblis atau apa pun yang biasanya selalu setia menemaninya seolah tidak ada 'pertahanan' sama sekali.

"Sigh" , gumam Naruto  
>Naruto tak kuasa menahan gejolaknya melihat Sasuke yang tidur bagaikan anak bayi itu. Dia berusaha diam menenangkan diri…ya sebut saja meditasi. Tapi sayang, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Lagu ma belle kemabali beralun dari laptop yang lupa dimatikan itu.<p>

_**Oi lienda  
>Bella che fa<br>Bonita, bonita que tal?  
>But belle,<br>Je ne comprend pas..francais  
>So, you have to speak to me some other way<br>**_

Lagu yang mengalun lebut itu menemani Naruto yang kini tengah memandangi Sasuke tidur.  
><em>'Oi lienda bella che fa'<em> Lagu itu kembali terputar ulang. Mungkin _play again_ disana teratur secara otomatis.  
>'Kau juga tembem sas.." , bisik Naruto lembut sambil menoel pipi Sasuke<br>"Ga deh..gak tembem.. gembil wkwkwkwkwkw"  
>"nggghh" , erang Sasuke pelan. Mungkin saat tidur pun instingnya berjalan sempurna saudara-saudara. Naruto yang mendengar itu berhenti menoel Sasuke. Hanya dia yang tahu kenapa. Entah dia tidak mau Sasuke terbangun atau dia tidak mau melanjutkannya karena lepas kendali mendengar erangan Sasuke lagi. I myself prefer choosing the second option.<p>

'_But belle'  
>'Je ne comprend pas..francais'<br>'So, you have to speak to me some other way'_

"….memang kau mau aku menunjukkan 'nya' bagaimana hah?" , tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan senyum manis diwajahnya  
>"…zzzzzz"<br>"Hmm..nah kau saja tidak bicara..aku mana tahu juga harus gimana brengsek" , tambah Naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke. Senyum manisnya masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

.

TBC

.

Demi Tuhan gak tahu ini apaan. Melenceng sangat. …ah sudahlah..saya despereeeetttt…. Berkenan silahkan review.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~


	3. Jst for Getting an Ease

Chapter 3 : Just for getting an ease

A/N : oh yeah…sehabis publish chapter 1 sama 2 saya langsung ngetik ni chap 3 kilat. Karena memang udah habis hari SN day. DX maafkan saya tidak bisa update tepat waktu. Sekiranya masih ada yang mau baca kelajutan chap 1 dan 2 saya terimakasih sekali deh. Hahahah..ok masi dengan kegajean dan keabalan dan banyak typo disana sini saya persembahkan chap 3 yg abal-abal ini. Hope you enjoy it! :D

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Aaaaaaa…segar sekali rasanya. Sudah 2 hari tidak mandi akhirnya mandi juga..fuuhhh~~" , ucap Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Senyum manis terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan dengan tongkat penyangganya menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

"Prince, sarapanku mana? Belum datang ya?"  
>"Hn, udah"<br>"Yey! Kebetulan aku lapar sekali. Habis berendam dengan air panas rasanya perutku kosong!", jelas Naruto sambil mengambil sarapannya  
>"Huh..ini lagi ini lagi.. Aku bosan sarapannya ini terussss!" ,, gerutu Naruto berisik<br>"Heh bodoh. Kau berisik sekali"  
>"..biarin", sahut Naruto acuh. "Ung..aku lagi kepingin ketoprak" , tambah Naruto<br>"Err..prince..kau sudah sarapan?"  
>"Hn, belum"<br>"heh, kenapa?"  
>"Aku menunggumu selesai"<br>Naruto berkedip sekali. "Hyakakakakaka! Perhatian juga kau"  
>"hn"<p>

Hening

"Mungkin aku akan pergi keluar. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Ketoprakmu mungkin?" , tanya Sasuke sambil melipat rapi korannya  
>"eeehh? Huwa prince~ Kau baik sekali~~ah tapi bukankah ketoprak tidak ada di café?"<br>"Aku yakin tadi aku bilang aku pergi keluar" , terang Sasuke  
>"Hehehehe iya~ gomensai ne. Yasudah, aku titip 2 porsi ya~~", pinta Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.<br>"Hn" , gumam Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri

"Hahahahahah Sasuke pantat ayam itu, brengsek sol cool gitu tetap aja perhatian ya." , kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia meraih _earphone_nya dan memasang ditelinganya. Lagu Black Cherry milik Acid Black Cherry mengalun indah ditelinga pria manis itu (Saya sarankan kalian mendengarnya, biar lebih berasa aja :D)

_**Moonlight Shadow hitoribocchi  
>(<strong>__Moonlight Shadow in solitary__)__**  
><strong>__**[NODO] ga kawaiteta dake na no yo...**__**  
><strong>__**(**__It's just that I'm so thirsty...)  
><em>_**Kajiritsuita kajitsu wa**__**  
><strong>__**(**__The fruit I've sunk my teeth into...)  
><em>_**Amai amai moudoku de... okasarete  
>(<strong>__Ravishes me with its sweet, sweet, but deadly poison)_

Bait pertama lagu itu mengalun indah di telinga Naruto. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran. Bibir mungilnya mengikuti pelan setiap lirik yang pun mulai terpejam menikmati lagu itu.

_**Black Cherry... nurete ochite  
><strong>_(Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me)_**  
><strong>__**Watashi no naka e tane wo nokoshiyomigaere...  
><strong>_(You have to leave your seed to be reborn inside of me...)_**  
><strong>__**Aishitekurenakute ii yo... aishitenai kara**__**  
><strong>_(It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you)  
><em><strong>Kore ijou mijime ni sasenai de...<br>**_(Don't make me more wretched than this...)

Suara Janne Da Arc –sang vokalis- berubah menjadi sedikit meninggi. Mendayu-dayu nyaring dan semuanya terasa benar. Permainan gitar dari sang guitarist menambah aksen menawan. Bibir Naruto merekah tersenyum mendengar itu. Siluet Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeberangi pikirannya.  
>"Hahahaha, watashi no naka e tane wo nokoshiyomigaere" , bisik Naruto pada angin yang berhembus dengan wajah miris. Dia membayangkan Sasuke berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Hahahaha, dia mengharap sekali ya, Sasuke yang begitu sempurna menjadi miliknya. <em>Almost impossible dude.<em>

_**Futari no kono History... chotto shita yorimichi na no  
><strong>_(The two of us, with this history...it's just a petty fling on the way to something else)_**  
><strong>__**Kokoro wa mada Mystery... dakareta yoru no kazu dake nagareshita namida  
><strong>_(Your heart remains a mystery...the number of tears I've shed only account for the nights I spent in your embrace)

"Hahahahahaha holly shit! Lagu ini seperti mengejekku saja.." , umpat Naruto sambil tertawa renyah sedari mem_pause_kan lagu itu.. Dia mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu saat perayaan ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino, tepatnya saat game 'Akhirnya datang juga'. Saat itu dia menyayikan lagu More than words milik Westlife buat Sasuke. Dia menyanyikannya diiringi melodi gitar yang ia petik.

**Flashback :ON**

(Di ruangan khusus bermain "akhirnya datang juga").  
>AN: Permainannya tuh yang kayak di tv, lupa channel apa. Nanti di ruangan itu ada 2 orang aja. Terserah mau ngapain. Yang nentuin mau ngapain yang pertama ada di ruangan itu. Oh ya, saya buatnya dalam bentuk dialog ya, dan bahasa gak formal)

Nauto : …. (udah ada diruangan duluan)  
>Sasuke : …(masuk ke ruangan)<br>Naruto ….akhirnya datang juga … (senyum)  
>Sasuke :….<br>Naruto : sini duduk (masih senyum, tarik tangan Sasuke)  
>Sasuke : …(muka jutek)<br>Naruto : (ambil gitar, mainin lagu 'more than words')  
>Naruto : (main gitar, mulai nyanyiin)<br>Naruto : Saying "I love you" is not the words I want to hear from you  
>Naruto : (nyanyi sambil senyum sayang banget ke Sasuke)<br>Sasuke : (wajahnya super jutek)  
>Naruto : It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew. (masih mainin gitar sambil senyum manis ke Sasuke)<br>Naruto : How easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
>Sasuke : (wajah udah terlalu BT, bingung buat Naruto supaya berhenti)<br>Naruto : Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me…. (noleh ke Sasuke, benar-benar lihat ke mata onyx(sialan) itu, lalu senyum lembut banget)  
>Naruto : Coz I 'd already know<br>Sasuke : ! (wajah kaget, salah tingkah, tapi sok cool)  
>Sasuke : eh bodoh..main kartu aja deh..bosan..<br>Sasuke : ..atau sini deh..aku pinjam gitarnya.. atau gak, mainin lagu yang lain kek..lagu the metal kek..jangan yang miris-miris gini. _It's so cheesy stupid!_  
>Naruto : (ketawa lihat Sasuke)<br>Naruto : tunggu lagunya selesai kek (sambil ngomong tetap mainin melodi gitarnya)  
>Sasuke : ..ah apa-apaan ini.. gamenya gak seru abis.. Cuma disuruh duduk dengarin lagu gak penting…. Ga menantang!<br>Naruto : (Cuma ketawa doing tapi tetap mainin)  
>Sasuke : (tetap ngomel)<br>Naruto : (main gitar, hanya melodi saja, tidak pakai nyanyi)  
>Naruto : (dengarin Sasuke ngomel tapi sambil senyum saja)<br>Sasuke : Udahan kek, sumpah waktuku terbuang 5 menit.. Percuma!  
>Sasuke : ..hn, berapa menit lagi sih?<br>Sasuke : ah, udahan ah!  
>Naruto : Now, I've tried to talk to you and make you understand (tetap saja menyanyi sambil lihatin Sasuke)<br>Sasuke : …brengsek! …kau buatku jadi 'tembok' benar bodoh!  
>Naruto : All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands and touch me.<br>Naruto : Hold me close don't ever let me go  
>Sasuke : STUPID! UDAHAN HOI! UDAH 5 MENIT! HABISS..BUBAR!<br>Naruto : …. (taruh gitarnya)  
>Naruto : (jalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke)<br>Naruto : More than words is all I ever needed you to show (nyanyi tanpa melodi gitar)  
>Naruto : Then you wouldn't have to say:<br>Naruto : (tetap nyanyi sambil senyum manis)  
>Sasuke : ….udahan..selesai..bubar…bubar… udah 5 menit leb-<br>Naruto : (taruh telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke)  
>Naruto : That you love me<br>Naruto : Cos I'd already know (senyum sayang banget ke Sasuke. Sayang Sayang Sayang Sayang Sayang Sayang Sayang….)  
>Naruto : (ngelus pipinya Sasuke, lalu balik badan, dan jalan menjauh)<br>Sasuke : …. (kaget, cengo, no reaction 1 minute)

**Flashback : OFF**

"Hahahahahahha…astaga..demi Tuhan dia menggoda sekali saat itu, sampai-sampai dengan tidak elitnya aku hampir lepas kendali seperti itu " , tawa Naruto renyah kepada dirinya sendiri.  
>"…Futari no kono 'History'... chotto shita yorimichi na no….Tepat sekali Sasuke..sejarah yang tidak penting ini (buatmu), <em>it's just a pretty fling<em>" , bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum manis yang sedikit mengiris hatinya yang berusaha menerima 'kenyataan'. Setelah menetralkan sedikit emosinya dia melanjutkan lagunya yang sempat tertunda.

Permainan musik-musik yang mengiringi lagu tersebut berubah dari mendayu-dayu menjadi keras mengahantarkan sang vokalis menyanyikan lirik berikutnya yang mempunyai arti sedikit lebih 'keras'.

_**Akai Rouge [SHATSU] no eri**__**  
><strong>_(Red Rouge on your shirt collar)  
><em><strong>Kotoba wo nomikomi kuchizukeru...<strong>__**  
><strong>_(To kiss and swallow words so deeply)_**  
><strong>__** [INKANTOSHAIN] watashi ja nai kaori**__**  
><strong>_(Incanto Shine...a fragrance that's not mine)  
><em><strong>Shiranai... koshitsukai<strong>__**  
><strong>_(I can't believe...the movement of those hips)

Naruto masih tetap memejamkan matanya, meresapkan kata demi kata yang dilantunkan dengan sempurna oleh Janne De Arc. Masih. Senyum manis yang terlihat merapuhkan hatinya itu masih jelas terukir di wajah berkulit tan pemuda manis itu.

_**Mada Ecstasy Replicate**__**  
><strong>_(Yet, Ecstasy, Replicate)_**  
><strong>__**Inoreta hane wo furuwase nagara...**__**  
><strong>_(While you make the wings I prayed for tremble)  
><em><strong>Toumei na Scandal kamishimeta kuchibiru<strong>__**  
><strong>_(An obvious scandal, lips studied so closely)  
><em><strong>Slowmotion kizamikomare...<strong>__**  
><strong>_(Slowmotion impressed upon me...)

Kali ini senyum Naruto berubah. Berubah. Semakin perih. Lirik-lirik itu mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa dimana Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Bukan. Bukan atas perasaan, tapi karena _challenge_ saja. Simplenya _it's just for fucking game_. Well, di Shinobi berciuman saja itu sudah hal yang sangat biasa dan lumrah. Sex juga tidak tabu lagi. Tapi hanya antara lelaki saja. Itu demi kepuasan para fujoshi disana. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia melakukannya dengan penuh rasa cinta, tapi semua rasa cintanya itu tertutup sempurna dengan senyum manisnya dan lelucon yang sering kali ia lontarkan.  
><em><strong>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/a/acid_black_cherry/black_ ]**__**  
><strong>__**Don't stop kiss me! Hanarerarenai...**__**  
><strong>_(Don't stop kiss me! I can't be apart from you...)  
><em><strong>Don't stop kiss me! Demo yurusenai... AH~ naka ni dashite!<strong>__**  
><strong>_(Don't stop kiss me! But, I can't forgive you...AH~ Come inside me!)

Panas. Kini _shappire _itu memanas. Tampak Kristal-kristal bening di ujung kedua matanya yang siap menerobos keluar kapan saja. Rasanya sakit sekali kawan setiap mengingat saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya(yang hanya buat game semata) dan yang Naruto inginkan adalah Sasuke jangan berhenti menciumnya. Yang dia inginkan 'dia' tidak berpisah dengan 'Sasuke'. Yang dia inginkan Sasuke melakukan lebih dari itu. Membawanya pada langit ketujuh yang hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Ya, benar sekali. Naruto menginginkan Sasuke memasuki dirinya..dan itu mustahil sayang.

_**Black Cherry... nurete ochite**__**  
><strong>_(Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me)_**  
><strong>__**Watashi no naka e tane wo nokoshite!**__**  
><strong>_(Leave your seed inside of me!)  
><em><strong>Aishitekurenakute ii yo... aishitenai kara<strong>__**  
><strong>_(It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you)  
><em><strong>Konna ni mijime ni shite!<strong>__**  
><strong>_(Make me wretched like this!)

Pecah. Kini kristal-kristal itu pecah oleh karena panasnya sang _shappire_itu. Air dari pecahan-pecahan kristal itu mengalir turun menyentuh pipi dan bibir Naruto dan kadang masuk ke mulut Naruto dan pria manis itu merapatkan bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya hingga dia bisa menelan air itu. Asin rasanya.

Pejaman matanya semakin merapat. Naruto tidak sanggup menahan perasannya. Dia mengingat peristiwa terbaik yang pernah dia dapatkan walau sangat menyakitkan 1 jam setelah peristiwa 'more than words' itu. Disana. Sasuke ditantang oleh teman _social network_ nya atas kemampuannya menjadi seme. Temannya itu freak fujoshi dan penggila berat NaruSasu. Sasuke tidak terima kalau levelnya adalah menjadi seorang uke, apalagi dengan seorang idiot seperti Naruto. Harga dirinya sebagai prince mau taruh dimana?  
>Jadi saat itu tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke tempat tidur yang terletak di ruang tengah <em>basecamp <em>Shinobi. Dengan liarnya dia menyambar bibir Naruto dan menekannya kasar. Melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit dengan penuh gairah. Dia menarik paksa kemeja yang tengah dipakai oleh Naruto hingga robek. Lalu sang prince brengsek itu mulai memelintir _nipple_ milik Naruto. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai tonjolan itu memerah dan menjadi tegang._**  
><strong>_Semua kejadian itu sangat cepat untuk Naruto. Dia tidak dapat mencerna secara jernih apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi dia tahu dia melakukannya bersama orang yang dia cintai secara diam-diam. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah merespon secara _benar_ setiap apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bibir mungil itu mendesah dan mengerang. Melantunkan nada-nada erotis yang semakin membuat si brengsek itu semakin brutal.  
>Lalu, Sasuke melumuri tubuh Naruto dengan susu yang ada di meja saat itu. Dia menjilati seluruh tubuh Naruto bagai anjing menjilati tulang kesayangannya. Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, saat itu celana panjangnya sudah terbuka hingga kelutut, dan tangan indah sang Prince sudah menggerak-gerakkan diri Naruto yang lain lalu mengulumnya kasar. Mengisap, menjilat-jilat, menggigit, dan mengketuk-ketukkan lidahnya sekali-sekali pada senjata Naruto. Lalu Sasuke berhenti dengan teganya dan tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah tak karuan. Lalu Naruto memohon pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkannya tapi yang Sasuke lakukan tidak sesuai harapan Naruto. "Tease me Bitch!" Itulah yang diucapkan sang prince saat itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto menggoda Sasuke persis seperi wanita jalang di luar-luar sana. Mau tak mau Sasuke tergoda dengan pesona nakal pria berambut pirang itu. Sang prince melanjutkan aksinya, melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Tak lama kemudian suara Naruto meninggi, pemandangannya kabur. Yang dia lihat hanyalah warna putih dengan bintang-bintang bertabur disana. Dan Naruto ingat betul apa yang ia katakan saat dia <em>cum<em>. Dia menyebut nama Sasuke dengan bodohnya. Dan masih dengan terbawa nafsu birahi dia menarik Sasuke jatuh ke pelukannya dan 'menyerang' Sasuke dengan lembut. Tapi sayang, Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya. Lalu dengan bodohnya lagi entah apa yang telah merasuki dirinya, Naruto meminta Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Oh sayang, jangan tanya lagi pergi kemana akal pikiran Naruto saat itu. "Fuck…me" Begitulah ucapan Naruto saat itu. Sasuke cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto saat itu, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya, menarik kembali Naruto ke dunia serba putih itu. Tapi, tak ada yang menduga ditengah 'perjalanan' Sasuke ambruk ditubuh Naruto. Dengan sigap siapapun yang ada disana membopong Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke bilang bahwa Sasuke sudah 2 hari sang Prince itu tidak tidur entah kenapa. Dan tidak perlu ditanya apa yang membuat Sasuke ambruk saat yang Naruto lakukan dia bergegas memakai baju dan meraih mobilnya. Sesampainya di sebuah club malam, dia memilih _random bitch_ untuk melanjutkan hasratnya yang belum dipuaskan itu. Esok paginya dia kembali dan seorang temannya berkata bahwa tindakan Sasuke semalam hanya atas _challenge_ yang diberikan teman _social network_nya. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya tertawa keras-keras seolah-olah itu bisa melegakan hatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu jauh di dalam sana dirinya terluka. Sangat terluka. Tak akan bisa sembuh. TAK AKAN.

"…..OMG! Shit, why the fuck that fucking scandal crossed my damn mind?"  
>teriak Naruto kaget yang baru menyadari dia cukup lama terbuai oleh lamunannya sendiri<br>"Hahaha, kau tahu Sas…kau jahat sekali. Ah mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap. Aku kan cuma 'anjing' mu. Seharusnya aku paham posisiku" , ucapnya miris pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat jelas bantal yang ia pangku kini basah dengan air matanya.

_**Kindan no Territory... zutto nukedasenakunatte**__**  
><strong>_(Forbidden Territory...I can never break away now)  
><em><strong>Kanjiru Black Cherry... kiss no kanshoku chotto wasurerarenai<strong>__**  
><strong>_(I feel it, Black Cherry...I can't forget the lingering sensation of your kiss)

Suara _soft rock_ milik Janne kembali menggema di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto teringat kenangan-kenangan manis dan pahit yang ia alami dulu bersama Sasuke. Oh ya, mungkin bagi Sasuke itu semua tidak penting.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Don't stop kiss me! Hanarerarenai...**__**  
><strong>__**Don't stop kiss me! Demo yurusenai... AH~ naka ni dashite!**_

_**Black Cherry... nurete ochite**__**  
><strong>__**Watashi no naka e tane wo nokoshite!**__**  
><strong>__**Aishitekurenakute ii yo... aishitenai kara**__**  
><strong>__**Konna ni mijime ni shite!**__**  
><strong>__**Black Cherry choudai**__**  
><strong>_(Black Cherry, give it to me...)  
><em><strong>Black Cherry motto...<strong>__**  
><strong>_(Black Cherry, give it to me...)  
><em><strong>Honto wa zutto aishiteita no ni...<strong>__**  
><strong>_(Even though the truth is I've always loved you...)

"Ah, ..honto wa zuttu aishiteita no ni…" , ulang Naruto dengan nada sedikit bergetar  
>"….itu benar Sasuke, pada kenyataannya aku selalu mencintaimu"<br>_**  
><strong>__**Mijikai History... chotto shita yorimichi na no**__**  
><strong>_(Our short History...it's just a petty fling on the way to something else)_**  
><strong>__**Kore de Finally... keredo... tama ni konna watashi no koto omoidashite...  
><strong>_(With this, Finally...though...once in a while, remember me like this...)

Berhenti. Lagu itu berhenti. Ya, lagu itu habis. Naruto menyeka airmatanya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia rasa-rasanya sedikit menyesal memainkan lagu itu karena membuat Naruto terlihhat seperti cewek-cewek manja yang cengeng. Satu helaan nafas dari Naruto dan Naruto kembali ke dunianya. Mengenyahkan pikiran sialan itu dan menyadari cacingnya tengah bermain gendang sekarang

"Heh..lama sekali si brengsek satu itu cari makanan saja!" , gerutu Naruto

#

"Hn, si idiot itu ada-ada saja minta ketoprak Udah kemana-mana tetap saja tidak ketemu. Mana ini hari libur. Sigh"  
>Kelihatannya Sasuke sedikit menyesal telah menyanggupi keinginan Naruto. Dia sudah keliling-keliling tapi tak kunjung menemukan ketoprak sialan itu.<p>

"Heh, bisa-bisanya si idiot itu ngidam ketoprak. Seperti orang hamil saja" ,bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendengus geli.

Tiba-tiba _Black harrier_ milik sang prince itu berhenti. Nampaknya dia menemukan pemandangan 'menikmatkan'  
>"Hey, dude <strong>A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the 'night'. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." , <strong>ucap Sasuke dengan senyum sinis khasnya

"Well. Sorry Naru. Lebih baik kau makan sarapan dari rumah sakit saja, karena aku sudah dapat makanan yang sangat lezat"  
>Pemuda berambut raven itu turun dari mobilnya, mengendap-ngendap hingga dia sudah berada diatas pohon sekarang. Onyx tajamnya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari 'sampah-sampah' kotor itu satu detik sekali. Sampah-sampah kotor itu adalah 5 orang yang telah mencelakai Naruto. Sasuke menyusun strategi serapi mungkin. Mengamati dengan seksama apa yang tengah keparat-keparat itu lakukan. Saat<em> timing<em>nya tepat, dia terjun dari atas pohon menendang wajah 5 keparat itu dengan tendangan mautnya hingga mereka semua terjerembab ke tanah. Tak butuh 10 menit lamanya kini keparat-keparat itu sudah babak belur tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada mereka. Kini, sang Prince menyeret 5 orang itu ke dalam mobilnya, mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat Naruto berada.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia mamarkir asal mobilnya, lalu turun sambil menyeret mereka. Melewati halaman dan menuju ke pintu masuk. Semua orang yang melihatnya kaget terdiam atas apa yang mereka lihat. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempeduikannya. Itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Salah satu keparat itu tersadar dan mencoba berontak. Sasuke yang memang masih sangat emosi langsung menamparnya dengan sangat keras hingga lelaki malang itu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Usai menggunakan elevator, Sasuke melangkahkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Naruto. Dia membuka pintu dan tampaklah Naruto yang masih mengomel karena perutnya yang lapar.

"Hey, don't worry. I just want to get ease. I haven't fucking kill them yet, so I don't break my promise right?" , terang Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil melempar(sadis) mereka ke hadapan Naruto

Diam

Naruto hanya diam. Dia sangat terkejut atas semua yang terjadi. Otak pas-pasannya tak sanggup mencernanya

"…kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" , tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? , sahut Naruto beringas sesaat setelah sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang ia lihat.<br>"Sssh….protesnya nanti saja. Aku ingin membereskan mereka dulu" , pamitnya tanpa menunggu respon sepatah kata pun dari Naruto. Naruto menyeret kasar kembali mereka ke ruangan sebelah yang Sasuke pesan entah kapan. Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada keparat-keparat sialan itu.

Sementara Naruto. Naruto bengong ditinggal begitu saja oleh si pantat ayam itu. Setelah sukses mengumpulkan kesadarannya dia memaki-maki Sasuke, sesekali memulul-mukul bantal yang tidak berdosa itu.

"HAH! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran si brengsek itu? Kenapa dia membalas mereka? Well, dia tidak mengingkari janjinya. Tapi untuk apa… hmm..get ease huh? Get ease pantat ayamnya sialan. Sudah aku bilang aku ini lelaki bukan perempuan. Luka seperti ini tidak masalah lah. Belum cukup apa aku menyanggupi permintaannya berobat ke luar negeri? Ihh! Nyebelin!"  
>Naruto mengomel-ngomel sendiri. Seakan-akan benda-benda mati disekitarnya itu hidup untuk mendengarkan dumelannya<p>

'Huh! Lihat saja ya.. jangan harap aku mau berbicara dengannya! Aku ngambek pokoknya! N G A M B E K! TITIK" , timpalnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lemparan bantal darinya menjadi penutup dumelan pria manis itu.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi dia tak bisa diam sedari tadi. Dia kepikiran Sasuke terus.  
>"Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu disana?"<br>Malang sekali Naruto. Coba saja kakinya tidak seperti ini, tentunya dia sudah bisa berjalan kesana, ketempat Sasuke sedang melakukan hal tidak pentingnya itu

"Hah! Lihat saja kau nanti. Sudah tidak membawakanku ketoprak. Eh pulang-pulang bawa anak orang babak belur pula. Tak sadarkah dia kalau aku sangat marah padanya?"  
>"Aaaahhhhhh! Gak bisa tenang… ngg aku telepon anak shinobi lain aka kali ya..suruh mereka menghentikan si pantat ayam satu itu"<p>

Jari lincah Naruto bergerak manis di _keypad_ HP nya. Mencari suatu nama di mendapatkannya dia menekan tanda panggil, dan menunggu tidak sabar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Halo" , sahut suara diseberang sana  
>"Kiba! Kau dimana? Bisa datang tidak?" , tanya Naruto semangat<br>"Aku di rumahku. Kenapa?"  
>"Datang ke rumah sakit cepat. Si Prince berulah"<br>"Aah..itu ya? Aku sudah tahu.. Tadi kami semua, anak-anak shinobi di sms Prince gak boleh datang kesana dulu" , terang Kiba  
>"….hoo? Gitu ya? Hyaaa! Prince berengsek!" , teriak Naruto kesal<br>"Hey, hey, ingat kau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain sekarang" , protes Kiba sambil menjauhkan telinganya dari HPnya  
>"Sigh..ya sudah deh..hah.. jaa ne~" , ucap Naruto lemas<br>"Ok Naruto! Semangat ya hadapin Prince kita satu itu hahahaha.. Jaa!" , sahut Kiba

Naruto mematikan sambungannya dengan Kiba dan menaruh kasar HP nya di atas meja. Kesal. Dia sangat kesal sama Sasuke yang seenaknya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Perasaannya tak kunjung tenang juga. Naruto bolak-balik mengganti posisinya. Tiduran, duduk, tengkurap, telentang, memiringkan badan. Itulah yang dia lakukan dalam 1 jam. Tak suka dengan kondisi ini, dia meraih HP orangenya dan menelepon seseorang yang bersebelahan ruangan dengannya.

"Hoi! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" , ucap Naruto dengan suara kentara sekali sedang kesal saat ada nada diterima dari Sasuke  
>"hn, aku hanya bermain sebentar dengan mereka", jawab Sasuke datar<br>"Main-main apa sih brengsek?" , tanya Naruto galak  
>"Memberi mereka sedikit bimbingan" , balas Sasuke datar<br>"Awas saja, kau macam-macam" ,ancam Naruto dengan suara yang sangat imut sekali bagi pria berambut raven itu  
>"Hn, 5 menit aku akan datang dengan ketoprakmu" , kata Sasuke menjelaskan lalu mematikan sambungan telepon mereka<br>"…HHAAA? Sopan sekali dia mematikan telepon seperti itu! Dia pikir dia siapa hah? Aku belum selesai bicara brengsek!" , omel Naruto sambil membentak-bentak HP nya yang tidak bersalah itu.

4 menit kemudian

Siluet pria tampan memasuki ruangan itu. Sedikit senyum terlukis diwajahnya  
>"Dobe, ini ketoprakmmu. Aku memenuhi janjiku kan?" , ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto<br>"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto  
>"..hoi,,kau tak mau ketoprakmu eh? Biar ku buang saja"<br>"…" Masih tak ada jawaban  
>"..kau ngambek ya? Ckckckck, kau tak lebih dari cewek-cewek norak diluar sana<br>"…" Naruto masih diam, tapi kini matanya melotot kepada Sasuke seolah berkata "_ Kau-bilang-tadi-apa-hah pantat ayam brengsek?  
><em>"Haishh..merepotkan sekali sih kau" , gerutu Sasuke kesal karena dicuekin daritadi oleh Naruto. Dia meraih tasnya, mengambil sebuah dvd humor disana. Lalu dia meyetelnya, berharap Naruto terlarut dengan film itu dan tidak mengabaikan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menontonnya dengan antusias, terbukti dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis diwajahnya  
>'Pintar juga dia..pura-pura nyetel film humor..hah itu tidak akan bekerja padaku!', batin Naruto<br>"Hey dobe, lihat itu…kelakuannya kocak sekali.. idiot sepertimu hahahahaha"  
>'He? Idiot sepertiku kau bilang?Ah! Kau itu tidak punya otak atau apa sih' , batin Naruto sekali lagi. Dia menghadiahkan deathglarenya kepada Sasuke<br>"Hey, deathglaremu itu apa-apaan sih? Tidak serem sama sekali tahu. Malah kau terlihat manis" Sasuke mendengus geli melihat wajah Naruto

"…." Naruto tetap diam. Dia menghela nafas yang dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Menarik selimutnya ke atas kepalanya dan tiduran dengan posisi memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hey, kau ngantuk?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv. Tapi tetap., Naruto masih membungkam mulutnya  
>"Serius, kau lebih-lebih dari cewek. Ngambek -apaan itu"<br>"Sigh..ok lah aku minta maaf. OK?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menggeser kursinya semakin merapat ke tempat tidur Naruto

Masih. Belum ada jawaban juga. Naruto ternyata marah benar-benaran atas perbuatan Sasuke yang seenaknya itu.

"Hhhh" Sasuke menghela nafas  
>'Ah! Si pendosa itu apa tak tahu apa, dia menghela nafas itu bisa menghilangkan akal pikiran orang. Sexy bok! Menggoda!' ,umpat Naruto dengan merilekskan dirinya.<p>

Sasuke yang sedikit putus asa itu pergi, melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa yang berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto. Dia membaringkan badannya, tanpa sadar kaos yang lagi ia gunakan terangkat sedikit ke atas, mengekspos kulit putih mulusnya bagai porselen yang telah dipelitur berkali-kali

Naruto meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia bersyukur atas kakinya yang patah. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja dia sudah menyerang Sasuke sekarang.

Sementara Sasuke sudah tertidur sekarang. Mungkin dia kelelahan seharian atas perbuatan menyebalkan yang ia lakukan. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sedikit dia sedang bermimpi buruk..? Dan memang benar. 15 menit kemudian dia bangun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyiratkan kekhawatiran luar biasa. Dia bangun, duduk, dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat mimpinya terlihat sangat lelah, seperti mimpi itu sudah berulang kali terjadi dan tentu saja Sasuke yang melihatnya tak tega. Dia menyingkirkan sifat kekanakannya dan memutuskan untuk mau berbicara pada Sasuke.

"…ng, kau kenapa prince?" , tanya Naruto pelan  
>"….aku mimpi buruk(lagi) , jawab Sasuke<br>"Mimpi apa?"  
>"….mimpi yang sama lagi….intinya semua orang yang ku sayangi terluka karena sifatku di masa lalu… seperti kau…" , sahutnya sangat pelan "….bahkan lebih", tambahnya dengan suara bergetar<br>"Hey..hey come 't being such a pussy okay?", ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir pada suara lembutnya  
>Diam. Naruto hanya mendapatkan diam dari Sasuke.<p>

"Sasu..sini deh" , perintah Naruto dengan suara lembutnya  
>"..ng buat apa?"<br>"udah sini aja"  
>Sasuke pun bangkit dari sofanya berjalan menuju Naruto.<br>"sini..lebih dekat"  
>"Ya ampun kau tinggi sekali sih.. nunduk..aku tidak sampai" ,protes Naruto. Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto yang sudah bisa menggapai Sasuke mengelus lembut raven itu.<br>"jangan mikir macam-macam... jangan mikir yang berat-berat... jangan mikir ini semua salahmu soalnya ini sama sekali bukan salahmu... Aku tidak suka lihat kau tidak semangat seperti ini."  
>"Lagi pula Sasuke yang aku kenal tidak selemah ini... ya kan? Hehe.." , tambah Naruto sambil terseyum manis.<br>"..pff..dasar homo kau" , ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli  
>"Astaga..aku baik-baik begini dibilang homo. Setan kau dasar! Wwkwkwkwkw" , balas Naruto sambil memukul kepala Sasuke pelan<br>"…tapi…makasih..ya" , ucap Sasuke pelan dengan senyum(manis) di wajahnya  
>"….." Naruto yang terhipnotis dengan senyum(maut) Sasuke tanpa sadar menurunkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke lalu mengelus pipi sang prince dengan punggung tangannya. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Jemarinya sekarang tengah megusap-usap bibir menawan milik si bungsu Uchiha itu. Wajah Naruto semakin mendekat nyaris mencium bibir Sasuke.<br>"oi" , ucap Sasuke datar  
>Hanya dengan 'oi' an dari Sasuke, Naruto tersadar sepenuhnya ke dunianya. Wajahnya sedikit merah, tapi Naruto belum juga memperbaiki posisinya. Wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke masih seperti semula, nyaris menempel.<br>"kau mau ngapain? ..menciumku eh?" , tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar andalannya  
>"…ah sialan kau..kalau ga di 'oi' in tadi, udah ku cium kau tadi" , sahut Naruto. Dia sebisa mungkin bersifat netral, karena kenyataan telah berkata padanya, menamparnya bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke. Seorang yang sempurna.<br>"Kalau punya nyali sih cium aja" ,tantang Sasuke  
>"..he?" Naruto sedikit cengo<br>"kalau berani dan punya nyali" , bisik Sasuke nakal. _Smirk_ jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Dia memegang kedua pundak Naruto dengan hati-hati dan mendorong Naruto dengan sangat lembut (karena apapun ditubuhnya masih terlihat sangat rapuh dan retak akibat 'kecelakaan' kemarin) ke dinding yng ada di belakang Naruto.  
>Dia membingkaikan tangannya di kedua pipi kenyal Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan.<br>"Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku. Karena akulah yang akan menciummu. Possisimu seorang uke Naru" , bisiknya sangat pelan tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang sekarang beda 1cm saja.  
>Merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari sang uke, Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, pelan tapi pasti mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Naruto. Onyx dan Shappire lama keduanya bertemu hingga bibir mereka sekarang menempel. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher menjilat bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto yang paham segera membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah basah dan hangat milik Sasuke bermain di rongga mulutnya.<br>"Mmmh~ ngh!" Naruto merasa geli saat lidah mereka bertemu. Menimbulkan getaran nikmat pada tubuhnya  
>Menjilat dan mengiap berulang kali. Itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah. Dia menjilati dan mengisap bahkan menggigit nakal lidah serta bibir Sasuke. Pertarungan mereka begitu panas. Peluh mengihiasi dahi mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke yang paham menjauh dari Naruto. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mereka memasok udara banyak-banyak karena paru-paru mereka sudah kosong tadi akibat permainan panas mereka.<br>Setelah keduanya sedikit tenang, onyx dan shappire bertemu yang mereka temukan adalah pantulan diri mereka masing-masing. Sang onyx memantulkan sosok pria berambut piarng yang manis dan sang shappire itu memantulkan sang Prince dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliknya.

"…I love you dobe" , katanya mesra  
>"I love too teme' , balas Naruto dengan senyum super manisnya.<p>

FIN

Yey! Astaga selesai juga…. #tepar  
>Kerjainnya ngebut banget ini Orz.. kebetulan emang udah jam 2 pagi tanggal 11 Juli(ya saya tahu itu udah lewat SN day -_-) jadi deh saya ngebuuuuutt.. Mana hari ini saya emg sudah mulai sekolah.. well, thanks insomniaku. Kau datang tepat waktu #pelukciuminsomnia salah  
>Ok..ok…cukup ngebacotnya. Mind to review this freak fict? ==" saya akan sangat menghargainya kawan..<br>Thanks before.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu


End file.
